


Surrender Your Ego, Be Free (Be Free)

by lxvitate



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Betaed, Diego Hargreeves Is In Love, Earth, God of Death, God of Life - Freeform, God of Nature, God of Weather, God of the Sea - Freeform, Goddess of Healing - Freeform, Goddess of the Sun, Multi, No siblings, Omg They're Gods, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, god of the moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvitate/pseuds/lxvitate
Summary: It all started with a request.Then secrets.Then threats.Five wished they listened to him. When do they ever, though?
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 58





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in mind for quite a little bit now, and finally decided to bring it to life! The siblings (and Dave) and all Gods/Goddesses, and they all have their different elements. You'll see more later ;) Enjoy!! <33

Thunder rolled across the sky as lightning flashed. A rod struck a nearby tree, worrying Ben. He'd spent hours growing that tree, and he wasn't sure if he could fix it.

Five was angry.

You could always tell. For someone whose emotions were literally an open book, he never admitted his feelings. What was he angry about, you ask?

"No. No no, absolutely not." Diego rolled his eyes, annoyance growing.

"Could you just-"

"No! You can't, Diego. It's illegal to-"

"Who says? We're the only eight up here," he gestured to the others standing around him, who were all watching the exchange intently. "We literally make our own rules, and she's chill!" Wind howled harshly as Five's bitter attitude kicked in.

"I don't care how ‘chill’ she is, you can't bring a fucking human into the Meadow, Diego. Jesus, I can't-" He stopped in his shouting, eyes wide. "Did you tell her you're-"

Diego shook his head quickly. "No! No, I would never. I just think we should bring the people we care about up here, and not keep them in the dark about really important shit like this." He gestured to the surrounding area.

"That's nice and romantic and all, but what are you gonna do when she leaves you, huh? The entire world would know about us then." Klaus pointed out, his legs crossed as he floated in the air. He used his scythe to scratch his back, the sharp tip not bothering him like it should have. Diego frowned, scowling.

"It's _if_ she leaves me. You're just saying that because you don't know what it's like to love a mortal. You're literally dating another god." He pointed over to Dave, standing on Klaus' left. "No offense." Dave waved his glowing hand nonchalantly.

"No worries. Look, you both have a point. If things end badly there's no telling what she'd do, or say. But secrets are never a good thing in relationships." Klaus and Diego were quiet for a second, before a clap of thunder startled them both out of thought.

"This isn't up for debate. No humans can be up here. Ever." Five snapped, not budging on his position. The wind blew harder, the leaves on the tree he'd scorched rustling loudly. Ben was trying to heal the tree, no longer focused on the argument.

"...Maybe we could change that…?" Luther suddenly spoke up, causing Five's head to whip towards him in an instant. "Diego, tell her who you are first. If she doesn't tell anyone, then we should let her into the Meadow." He said slowly, looking away from Five's piercing gaze.

"You can't be serious."

"It might work." Vanya piped in, shrugging. “It’s her word against everyone else’s. No one would believe her.” Everyone nodded in thought. Five growled, realizing it was six to one, and if Ben were into it, seven to one. The lightning slowed down, but the dark clouds and soft thunder persisted.

“...Fine.” He snapped, crossing his arms in a huff. “You’d do it anyways.” Diego shrugged, nodding.

“That’s true.” He walked towards the door to Earth, hand on the knob. “Klaus. You wanna come?” Klaus smiled, feet landing on the ground. The grass instantly shriveled under his boots, and made a path as he ran to the door.

“Do I! I haven’t been there in ages.” Diego shook his head as he opened the door, a bright light coming through.

“You went down two days ago.”

“I like it there.” He huffed, placing his hands on his hips. “They have hotdogs. And chocolate. They’re pretty good you know, but not together.” Diego rolled his eyes, walking through the door as Klaus kept talking.

“Chocolate on hotdogs tastes awful, by the way. 0/10, do not recommend.” He stopped rambling when he felt Dave’s hand on his shoulder. “Right, sorry.” He cleared his throat and ran in after Diego.

“This is a terrible idea.” Five mumbled.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Diego have a chat about Beethoven and Eudora has quite a day.

Klaus stepped through the door and walked out to a park. It looked just like the Meadow, but instead featured more humans than gods. They appeared right behind a public restroom, so people wouldn't question why a giant glowing rectangle had appeared from nowhere.

Diego's gills had disappeared, and his ears were no longer pointy. His pupils were now round and his teeth were normal sized. It was his human form, so people on Earth wouldn't find him weird looking.

Klaus didn't have much of a human form. His regular body was already human like, though his scythe usually disappeared when he stepped through the door.

The thunderstorm that Five had caused was still evident, the dark clouds hanging over. It seemed to be letting up however, the slight breeze moving the clouds away.

Five was calming down.

Klaus placed his hands on his hips, swiveling around. "So where does this lovely lady live, huh?" He grinned, watching Diego pull out a small glowing box—a phone, he remembers it being called—and typed away at the screen.

"In a house." He deadpanned, sending whatever he was sending and walking out of the park. Klaus frowned and followed him, enjoying how the grass stayed fresh and  _ alive  _ under his feet.

"Oh. I thought she lived under a bridge or something." He shot back, sticking his tongue out when Diego glared at him.

They tried to walk in silence for a while, but Klaus repeatedly became distracted at every store they passed.

"Ah yes, Moonlight Sonata." He said, listening to the music playing on the outside loudspeaker of a classical music store. "I haven't heard that in years. I quite liked Beethoven, you know." Diego was barely listening at that point, but Klaus didn't care. "He was a little rude though, always ignored me."

"He was deaf."

"Oh yeah."

They turned into a local neighbourhood, coming up to an ordinary looking house. Diego climbed the stairs and rang the doorbell, stepping back and fidgeting with the chain on his pants.

"What's the plan, big daddy-"

"Don't call me that."

"Are you just gonna rip the bandage off? Dance your way around the topic?" He cut off when Diego's girlfriend opened the door.

"Hey!" She looked at Klaus, tilting her head slightly. "I take it this is your brother?"

Klaus was about to say that they weren't  _ technically  _ brothers, but was interrupted by his...brother.

"Yeah. Eudora, Klaus. Klaus, Eudora." He swung his hands to gesture to the two. "Can we come in?" He asked, feeling fidgety on the porch.

Eudora smiled and opened the door wider. "Yeah sure!" She walked away to give space, and the boys walked into the door at the same time. Their shoulders barely missed, and Klaus jumped back. They shared a glance before Diego walked in first, Klaus trailing behind.

"So what's up?" Eudora asked, sitting on the couch and pouring some tea. Klaus graciously accepted while Diego declined. "You don't usually come over on impulse."

"Where's Daisy?" He replied, ignoring the question. "I haven't seen her in a while. Klaus threw a curious look at him, unsure who this 'Daisy' was. Wasn't that a flower?

"Outside. I could bring her in if you–"

"No no, that's quite alright. My, uh, brother here is scared of dogs, so I was just checking...for him." Ah. Daisy was a dog. Given their excitable nature, she would have definitely crawled into his lap, which would instantly kill her. It was a good call to make sure that wouldn't happen.

"Oh! That's...quite nice of you, Diego." Eudora grinned, sipping her tea. "But really, what's going on?"

Diego cleared his throat, tapping the armrest of the couch absentmindedly. "Right. Well, um, I have something to tell you. You have to promise not to laugh." Eudora raised her eyebrows, staring.

"Uh, sure...Diego are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Klaus watched the scene unfold, still unsure why he came but wanting to see what happened.

"I...am…" He started slowly. "A god."

Silence fell across the room for a moment, as everything sunk in. The only sounds were the clock on the wall and the air conditioning humming to life.

Eudora let out a nervous chuckle. She set down her cup with a thunk.

"I'm sorry? I think I heard you wrong, I thought you said you're a god."

"I did."

"What?"

"I did."

More silence. Klaus drank from his cup intently, watching the scene.

"You're joking." Diego shook his head.

"No, I'm serious. I'm a god. Of the sea, specifically. Look." He stuck out a finger and twisted his wrist up, drawing Klaus' tea from his cup and towards him. Klaus complained, of course, and set the empty cup on the table with a thud.

The tea floated in the air, contained in a tight ball and moving, like The Blob, or something. Eudora stared at the floating tea in shock, swinging her head from Klaus to Diego.

"What the fuck."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eudora reacts to the news. Klaus enjoys the scene.

Silence had never felt so loud.   


Eudora stared for a long time. She gawked at the floating tea, trying to see any logical way for this to be possible. Her mouth wouldn’t work for a while, and Klaus was enjoying the show.

She whipped her head towards Diego, who hadn’t broken his staring contest with the tea. “You’re joking. You’ve got to be joking.”   


Diego slowly turned his head and stared at her, eyebrows furrowed. He moved his still-raised finger and moved the floating tea closer to them.

“This is a joke?” He raised his eyebrows. “If you can come up with a good enough logical reason for  _ this _ , I will literally pay you 100 bucks.” He swished the tea bubble around as a demonstration.

“Okay! Okay okay, can you just...put that back? Or something?” She refused to look at it any longer, weirded out by the events. Klaus was trying desperately to laugh silently, his hands covering his mouth as tears fell out of his eyes. Eudora glared at him, suddenly standing up.

“Did you know? Are…” She squinted, hands on her hips. “Are you some...witch too?” Diego sighed, placing the tea back into the cup and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“First of all, he’s a god. Not a witch.” Klaus cleared his throat, sitting as straight as he possibly could. “Second of all, yeah, I’m a witch. Not what you’re thinking though, different witchcraft.” Diego sighed heavily into his hands. This was a shitshow.

Eudora stared for a long time. Klaus honestly thought she had frozen, though he was pretty sure humans couldn’t do that. Right?

“God then.” She finally spoke, blinking. “Are  _ you  _ a god, too?” 

Klaus had to think about that one. It was significantly easier to prove his existence than Diego, which means if things went wrong they couldn’t feign innocence.

“No. He got all the god genes, apparently.” He lied, shoulders relaxing a little. Diego shot him a look before catching on.

Eudora spun back to Diego, still confused. “How the fuck are you a god?” He shrugged.

“You know the myth of Ganymede? Yeah, like that.”

“The ruler of the gods found you so irresistible he came down and made you immortal to serve his every need, with the only difference being you have powers.” Eudora’s mouth remained in a straight line. “Do I have that right?”

Ah, fuck. Diego had never paid attention to mythology. He occasionally read Ben’s textbooks, but never remembered shit about them.

“Well not exactly, just that a god...made me a god...?” His cover was slipping, and Klaus held back a smug smile. Eudora furrowed her brows before slowly sitting back down.

“What god?”

Shit.

“He...made me swear to secrecy?” If Eudora was buying that pathetic story before, she sure wasn’t now.

“Right. Well, this is insane.” She laughed dryly. Diego leaned forward, expression serious.

“You have to promise to never tell anyone. Ever.”

“What...?"

“I mean it. We —I, could be in big trouble if anyone found out.” Eudora nodded, her face stern.

“Yeah, I promise.” Diego sighed in relief, smiling.

“Good, good.” He and Klaus shared a nervous glance. Klaus clapped his hands together loudly and sat up.

“Should we go...so you can like, process everything?” He waved his hands in front of him in a general sense. He loved Earth, really, but staying for too long was draining.

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry, I-I need some time.” She stood and walked the boys to the door, smiling when she turned around. “It was nice to meet you, Klaus.” She stuck out her hand, and Klaus stiffened.

“Sorry! Uh, germaphobic.” He explained, placing his hands in the air. Diego looked concerned, before faking a smile when Eudora turned to him.

“He’s a bit of a weird one.” She whispered, a perplexed look on her face. Klaus pretended he didn’t hear her as she hugged Diego tight. “I’ll talk to you later about everything. You know I have questions.” Diego nodded as he opened the door, pulling away.

“Of course. I’ll answer anything.” That was a lie, but she didn’t need to know that. Klaus waved goodbye as he disappeared out the door, ready to get back to the others. And Dave.

“Bye...” She called after the boys, who had begun walking down the sidewalk again. Once she shut the door, Klaus started laughing.

“Holy fuck! What a conversation, huh? You’re a terrible liar, you know that?”

“Klaus?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didnt already know, i hc klaus as a pagan witch, so uh
> 
> thats what that little bit means ksdjfhs


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Klaus try to bond over literature. Then Klaus and Dave bond over humanity's stupidity. And somewhere in there, Diego and Five have a small argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy I'm back. I got super swamped with schoolwork but 👀 I present to you, chapter four <33

It had been 2 weeks.

Diego had gone back to Earth several times since they told Eudora, and his phone was constantly buzzing with texts. It was quite annoying, to be honest.

"What's that?"

Ben looked up at Klaus as he sat down, his body leaving an imprint in the now dead grass. Ben was reading by the tree he'd fixed. Kind of. The tree was more together, but the large split was still noticeable.

"A book." He replied, turning back towards the book. Klaus pouted, crossing his arms.

"No kidding. What kind?"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Ah." Klaus glanced over Ben's shoulder, reading intently. "...I don't get it." He said after a while. Ben groaned.

"It's Shakespeare. No one gets it." He moved the book closer to his face, trying to block out Klaus' intensive stare.

"You know, I still don't understand how that guy's so famous. He wrote a few plays, big whoop.  _ I  _ dabbled in play writing in the 1500s too." Klaus huffed.

"See the difference is, his plays were actually good." He threw back, just wanting to get back to reading.

Somehow Klaus understood the message and sighed, standing up. "I wrote good plays too, Benny." He stretched and looked over the cliff, enjoying how the thick mist covered the endless expanse below.

Ben had stopped replying by now, which wasn't any fun. Klaus walked away and joined Dave in a nearby field.

"Hey." He sighed, laying down next to him. Dave looked over and smiled, sitting up to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"What's up?"

Klaus blinked, then smiled. He rolled over onto Dave's body, resting his head on his chest. He enjoyed the beat of his heart, so calm and steady.

"Klaus." Dave repeated softly. The aforementioned man hummed in response. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, playing with the collar of Dave's shirt. "This week has been...hectic."

Dave nodded in understanding, just as tired as Klaus. Mortality was a strange concept to him. He didn't quite understand why people die. Especially the young ones. There was only so much he could do to save them, but some  _ had  _ to go.

"You know," Dave said, looking at the clouds wistfully. "I've never understood humans." Klaus laughed and brought up his head, looking down fondly.

"What's there to understand? They're messy, rude, and have an affinity for being ignorant." He laughed harder, bending down to rest his forehead against Dave's chest. "Like that guy in Texas who was told not to stick that fork in the toaster and then–"

"And then he did." Dave chuckled, remembering that he was the one to bring the poor man back to life, since Klaus was too busy being doubled over with laughter. "Is that a trait in all humans or predominantly Americans?"

Klaus choked on his laughter, taking a moment to collect himself. He stood up without answering and extended his hand, which Dave graciously took. He pulled him up and laced their hands together, walking back to the others.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that for me?" Was all they heard from Diego, watching as he held a hand to his ear, leaning towards an annoyed Five.

Five mumbled some words, his frown increasing. Klaus and Dave were too far away to hear exactly what he was saying, so they moved a little closer.

"Pardon?" Diego was enjoying this, his mouth twisted in a smug grin. He was definitely enjoying this.

"You...were right." Five said again, raising his voice. He avoided eye contact like the plague. "It seems...this woman hasn't, you know, said anything…" Diego raised his eyebrow in a pleased manner.

"Me? Right? Shocker." Klaus suppressed a laugh at this, hand still laced with Dave's. "You know, you're so lucky we didn't place a bet on this." Five narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have any money, Diego." Diego waved off the response, however true it was, and grinned a cocky grin.

"I suppose I should text her and invite her up?" He waved his phone around in a taunting manner.

Before Five could grumble an answer, the phone lit up and started to ring. The sudden noise startled Diego, though he'd never admit it, and he dropped it. Klaus took the opportunity to make a dive for the device, and seeing as it was conveniently from Eudora, slid the green button.

"Hargreeves residence. The devilishly handsome Klaus speaking. How is the lovely lady?" Diego made a flinch for the phone, but stopped himself from making any contact.

"Uh...hi, Klaus." Eudora answered, taken aback by someone else picking up. "Is Diego there? I need to ask him something." Klaus rolled his eyes as he made eye contact with the other, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

"Oh! Of course, of course." He pulled the phone away as if to hand it back, before snapping it back to his ear. "Oh, and for a wedding dress, I think an Empire style would suit you so well." Before Eudora or Diego could say anything, Klaus tossed the phone at him with a shit-eating grin. Diego growled, raising the phone to his ear.

"Yeah."

"Uh, what was that about?" Diego's hard stare never wavered, and neither did Klaus' grin.

"It's Klaus. I've stopped asking questions." He finally broke his stare. "What was it you wanted to ask?"

"Oh, uh, I wanted to ask about  _ maybe  _ telling your secret to  _ one little  _ person." He furrowed his brows, chewing the inside of his lip from habit.

"Hold on, I'll put you on speaker." He waved over the others and pressed the button. "Okay. What are you talking about."

Eudora took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "I have a friend. Dolores. She's a huge nerd. Really into mythology and cryptids. I wanted to help her out with some research, and thought–"

"No. Absolutely not. It was bad enough we told  _ you _ . No one else needs to know." Five snapped, a loud burst of thunder following close behind.

"We…?" She asked, confused. "There are more of you?" Diego sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, long story. Don't mind him." Five frowned. "Could we even trust her?"

"Absolutely. She would never do anything to hurt you, and all she would need is knowledge about how you...guys...work." She explained, moving around while doing something. "She's so sweet, I promise no harm will come to you." Everyone looked at each other as their options were weighed. Diego pressed his lips together.

"We have to talk it out. I'll text you later." He stated, bringing the phone back up as he ended the speakerphone. "Yeah. Bye."

As soon as the call ended, there was chaos.


End file.
